bloonbusters_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Bloonbusters Saga!
WELCOME TO BLOONBUSTERS SAGA! =Rules= #Previous rules apply. See the SSLW Wiki for more. #Nobody is allowed to use villains. Neither are you allowed to TAME antagonists. But you can tame enemies. #OP characters aren't allowed. #All characters currently can only start at level 1. # Their's tasks for missions. Ten missions per world. Maybe... FIFTEEN. #No swearing. #No trying to get what you want, unless the suggestions... are good! #No using other's characters without permission. #NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO EDIT THE STORYLINE!!! More soon. Some of them you can break, but trigger me, being: #If you start being a grammar police. #Well, yeah, making your own rules. (unless they're about character usage) =Storyline= A million years ago, a society called the Bloonbusters was started to originally prevent Bloons, but now it's to prevent evil. It continued for a million years, never dropping. The whole civilization was nearly wiped out by the B.A.D. Forces, but it managed to survive with only ONE person. (the others didn’t die; they’re just remote) Today: Something is going on. A weird signal sounded. Get ready to find out! =Classes= Returning Classic #Scorch: Fire, fire, fire! #Fulgor: Light, in particular. #Grama: Nature and stuff! #Pummel: Sports, balls, you name it. #Feudal: Knights, guards, medieval stuff. #Umbra: Darkness. #Shuriken: Ninja-related characters. Get sneaky! #Marine: Water element. #Fuse: Electricity element. #Touch: Video games; perfect! #Occult: Brains, brains, brains. #Onyx: Rock element. #Gale: Wind. Flying characters included. #Serum: Healers; they are able to cure. Sometimes attack! #Tundra: Chilly element, to be exact. #Opera: SOUND. AMP IT UP, BABY! #Bane: Poison element. #Taboo: Magic! #Yurei: Ghosts, monsters, the undead. #Gizmo: Robots. #Vigor #Pabulum: Food-related element. #Celestial #Wrath #Jurassic #Fusillade #Succor: Support element; attack boosts and such. #Pierce #Constellation #Accel #Yule #Career #Granule #CPU #Drone: Bugs and other stuff like that. #Epoch: Time-related elements. Clocks and stuff! #Squadron: Military-related element. #Toon: Characters related to those old cartoons. OLD-TIMEY! #Armament: Weaponized characters. Serves as another version of Beh. #Draco: Dragons. #Amazing: Awesome. And MLG. #Gambol: Funloving, clowns, those things. #Trigonometry: Math-related! Like squares! #Chroma: Paint. Colors. Wisps (maybe). #Insurance: Money money money! #Bijou: Crystal characters. #Punk: Steampunk characters. #Grav: Gravity element. #Plate: The steel element; different from Gizmo. #Animus: Animation, life, stuff like that. Mostly objects which are now living things. #Repulse: Magnetic element... #Organ: Things related to your body, like blood and hearts. Ew. #Vellum: Paper element. #Construct: The element of building! #Mythic: Greek stuff. #Cuspid: Fangs and other stuff. #Amor: Love element. #Beh: Basically normal. More will be comin' soon so STAY HYPED! New #Crafty: Toys, DIY stuff, yeah. Essentially the better Plush. #Coop: Teamwork element. #Hallow: Opposite of Wrath; good guys and not evil. #Haunt: Halloween element. #Bulwark: Vigor, but with protection instead. They usually have lots of defense involved. #Semblance: Related to feelings. #Snare: Trap-related element. ='Bloonbusters'= 'Mr. Yokai' Exerub.PNG|'Exerub' {'''Mission 1-0'}'' 1 (Succor/Pummel) Bigg Guns, Bigg Hopes.PNG|'Blink-Ink' Bigg Guns, Bigg Hopes.PNG|'Renegrenade' Bigg Guns, Bigg Hopes.PNG|'Portly Trait' 'TSRITW' 'Returning Busters' 6D49571D-2C5E-487A-BBE3-30090E55B5D3.jpeg|'Jack Inthebox' {'''Mission 1-0'}'' 1 (Occult/Gizmo) 'Fighting Numb3rs' RoboSix.jpg|'RoboSix' {'''Mission 1-0'}'' 1 (Gizmo/Fuse) Cuatro.png|'Cuatro' {'''Mission 1-0'}'' 1 (Yurei/Wrath) 'BattleReviews' 150px-Amp_NSMB2_Prima.jpg|'Amp' {'''Mission 1-0'}'' 1 (Fuse) ='The Game!'= 'World 1' ''Sector 1: Grassy Grotto'' Greens, plains yeah! ''MISSION 1-0: Training for the Fight Tutorial time! MISSION 1-1: 'Thy Maze Man '' Ready to SEARCH THROUGH THE MAZE?! THY MAZE MAN! ='Help= *Training Courts - Learn how to play the game! *Bloonbestiary - Forged by a legendary Bloonbuster tamer. This has lost all of its knowledge. *Chamber of A&D Testing - Learn the weaknesses and strengths here. *Teh News *Effectia